The Boy Who Grew Up
by Arty Diane
Summary: What if the characters of "Sherlock" used to live in Neverland? Peter has grown up, and no one has the same physical appearance or ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how their conversations might go. A series of unrelated one-shots. "Sherlock" character's roles vary in each chapter. Rated T for some chapters.
1. Spring Cleaning

**The Boy Who Grew Up:**

**Too much Peter Pan and criticism on it oozed****out in the form of a sort of Sherlock/Peter Pan cross over. Since all of this is happening in the world of Sherlock, and all of the characters _are_ those of the show, I'm publishing this in the Sherlock archive.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if the characters from Peter Pan cross over from Never Land into the world of Sherlock? They undergo physical changes, none of them have the exact appearance of the time they were in Never Land. Peter has grown up, and every one else has underwent drastic physical changes. No one has the same height or hair color or even ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how some of those conversations might go.<strong>

**This is a series of unrelated one-shots, and each Sherlock character is going to be a different Peter Pan character in the different chapter, though they might reappraise their roles at times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sherlock, nor those of Peter Pan. But this mixture here is mine!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter is for my sister's birthday. Happy birthday sis, I hope you like it! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Spring cleaning:<strong>

John was on a ladder trying to hang the curtains back in their place. Mrs. Hudson was out and Sherlock was somewhere in the flat, probably hiding away somewhere. The git was most likely laying low until the spring cleaning of the flat was over. He hasn't changed much since the time he was-

A loud crash came from somewhere around Sherlock's room. John nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around on the ladder to look at the direction the crash had come from. He lost his balance and fell off. He would have landed on his back of not for a pair of hands catching him under his arms and holding him in a precarious position with one foot still on the ladder. He was suspended midair.

"You do realize you can't fly anymore, don't you John?" his friend's baritone rumbled from above him, his face looking down at him upside down.

John tilted his head backwards and looked up at his flat-mate, "I still have happy thoughts, I just need to grab on to them." He said with a wry smile.

Sherlock cocked his head and regarded him for a moment, "So, you don't need help to right yourself?"

John got his dangling foot down on the ground, then looked ahead to determine the best way to untangle his other foot from the ladder. "I'm having difficulty to find one at the moment.

Sherlock helped him get upright so he could get his foot out more easily, "You always had that problem, even when you were a child."

"Nope, I blame that on the lack of a proper amount of fairy dust," John said while twisting his foot and finally getting it out and on solid ground, "Tinker Bell was stingy about her dust with me." John grumbled.

Sherlock frowned, "Was she really? I thought she might do such a thing with Harriet, she was the girl."

"Maybe it was for the same reason I ended up doing all the tasks in spring cleaning." John suggested.

Sherlock frowned at him in confusion. John fixed him with a stare, "Like I did back in Neverland when Harriet and I went there."

Sherlock raised his chin, realization flashing in his eyes. John raised his eyebrows in alarm, "Oh no! You didn't!"

"You were twins, you had the same haircut, it was very easy to confuse you!" Sherlock said frantically.

"My nighties were blue, Harry's were pink!"

"Exactly! That was what I based my assumption upon."

"What?" John was thoroughly confused, "Blue is the color for-"

"-Girls, you were wearing blue, therefore-"

John raised his hand and Sherlock stopped, "Sherlock, blue is the traditional and stereotypical color for boys."

"No, I distinctly remember, the shirt I was wearing when I flew away was pink. And before you say it, I am sure my sight for color is perfect."

John frowned, "When did you exactly fly away from your nursery that first time?"

"I don't know. Probably sometime in the nineteenth century. Why?"

John nodded, as if reaching an agreement with himself, "Alright, now I know where the problem is. Look, Sherlock, the traditional color for boys and girls has been reversed after the Victorian era."

Sherlock looked dumbstruck, "So…"

"Yeah, you need to update your database, mate!"

"In my defense, Harriet acted like a boy."

"That's why she goes by Harry now." John muttered.

"I guess your fighting skills should have been an indicator to your gender, John, but you took up the task of cleaning up the house. Usually the girls did that."

"What can I say? I was always a neat child, your house was a pig sty, and Harry would never pick up after herself, even if her life depended on it." John explained.

"You coped with the state of this flat pretty well when you first came here." Sherlock countered.

"I was discharged from the army and was living in a Spartan bed sit. I was sick of too neat at the time."

"Then why are you cleaning the flat now?"

"Because it's approaching the pig-sty state."

"Doesn't Mrs. Hudson usually prevent it from getting to that state?" Sherlock asked a little confused.

"It's the season for spring cleaning, genius!" John said with a huff, "She's busy with her own flat. Besides, she's our landlady, not our house keeper." He handed Sherlock a rag, "Now help me with the cleaning."

"You cleaned the whole house in Neverland in no time." Sherlock said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, well, this flat is a lot bigger than that house, and the notion of time was irrelevant in Neverland." John admonished him.

"But- you were doing the cleaning by your own just fine!" Sherlock whined.

John put his hands on his hips and cocked his head, "Sherlock, I'm your flat-mate, not your mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the novel, Peter returned every year , when he remembered, to take Wendy away to Neverland for spring cleaning, and for her to be his mother again for a short while. I read the bit about colors somewhere and I can't remember where it was...<strong>

**Thoughts?**


	2. Not a Mother

**What if the characters from Peter Pan cross over from Never Land into the world of Sherlock? They undergo physical changes, none of them have the exact appearance of the time they were in Never Land. Peter has grown up, and every one else has underwent drastic physical changes. No one has the same height or hair color or even ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how some of those conversations might go.**

**This is a series of unrelated one-shots, and each Sherlock character is going to be a different Peter Pan character in the different chapter, though they might reappraise their roles at times.**

**With great thanks to JAL for being my beta for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sherlock, nor those of Peter Pan. But this mixture here is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Mother:<strong>

It was another normal day in St. Bart's morgue. Molly was going about her day, dissecting a human torso, and putting the interior organs back into it so she could sew it back together. Another hour of this and then she could-

The door to the lab suddenly opened and Sherlock Holmes walked in dramatically, with his coat tails and that blond guy-uh, what was it, what was it, it was something so simple and familiar, Ja- no, John!- John Something trailing behind him.

"Molly! It is so good to see you are here!" Sherlock greeted her warmly, with a smile on his face. He looked so adorable when he smiles, even in his current state.

"Hello, Sherlock!" Molly answered him cheerfully. Why did he have to change his name? It was so hard getting used to this odd new name.

"That is a rather complicated hairdo you are sporting today." He said as he squinted his eyes a little, as if he wanted to gauge the exact pattern her hair had followed to create its current effect. He is still a charmer when he wants to be. He has grown up, but only physically. He was still the same boy he was, gay and innocent and heartless.

"It is rather complicated, yes." She said giddily. "I'm going out after work. I can let it down with pulling a few pins out of it." He never noticed women's hair before he- _before_.

"Ah," he said awkwardly, "That sounds…clever" he said with a false smile, so unlike his unguarded, real smiles.

She couldn't keep this whole charade up for much longer. She was about to burst. "What do you want, Sherlock?" She asked exasperatedly.

Sherlock looked a little startled. "Is something the matter, Molly?"

"Is-is something the _matter_?" she laughed hysterically while looking in his eyes. She shook her head and looked away. She put her hands on the counter before her and leaned on it, bowing her head. "You're still as heartless as I remember you, Peter. Mr. Barrie was spot on in his description."

"Peter?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, Mr. Barrie? As in, J. M. Barrie, the author of _Peter Pan_?" John asked incredulously. "Are you saying that Sherlock here is…?"

"Yes, he is the legendary Peter Pan from Mr. Barrie's stories." Molly hissed.

"But he's-"

"Grown up?" Molly interrupted John heatedly, "Yes, he decided he was _bored_ with all the adventures in Never Land, and decided to follow his dear _Wendy_ into the real world."

Sherlock was shocked. He stood wide eyed for a few moments, his eyes shifting rapidly as if searching in his mind's data bases for the information. "But…I don't remember any of those events." He finally said.

"Oh, did you ever! You always forgot your adventures after they were finished." Molly spat, "You just call it _deleting_ now."

"He does that pretty often." John conceded.

Molly glared at him. John raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"I remember reading the book with Mycroft when I was a child. I gather you are not Wendy, or any of her descendants. You were there on the island. But-"

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Molly said sarcastically. "Let me give you some clues then. My appearance is different from the description in the book now. Just out of curiosity, what is your mother's name?"

"Violet"

"She must be Margaret's daughter, correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's why I couldn't find you in time. I missed a generation."

"So…how different is your appearance from that described in the book? Are your facial features…?" Sherlock prodded unsure.

"Oh no, my facial features are the same. My height would be different to you, and I changed my hair color. I didn't know you'd go for _blonds_ now." She added with a glare at John's direction.

"Oh for the love of-" John raised his arms in exasperation, "Actually, I think he goes for brunets with the same height as you."

"Oh, come off it, John! It was all for a case. Just because-"

"Yup, brunets who beat the crap out of him. You should try the riding crop with him the next time, that'll get his attention!" John said with a snicker.

"ENOUGH!" Molly roared. Both men turned their attention to her immediately. "Focus, Peter!"

Sherlock swallowed and nodded. "So, your hair color is different. Your height is different, most probably because of your trip through dimensions. Were you hostile towards me?"

Molly snorted, "Who wasn't? Your arrogant behavior wasn't a very endearing characteristic. Add to that the fact that your favorite game was organized fighting."

"I don't recall any fighting with females in the story." Sherlock said with confusion.

"Yeah, dratted Edwardian traditions and gender roles!" Molly said with an eye-roll, "No species was safe, fairies, pirates, redskins, mermaids…you even attempted to blow off some stars!"

Sherlock put his palms together and closed his eyes. He pictured the story he had read in his mind, "Did you want to be something else to me other than to be my mother?" he asked tentatively.

"No."

Sherlock's eyes flew open, "No?"

"No," Molly said softly, looking sorrowfully into Sherlock's eyes, "I wanted to be your mother. I wanted more than anything else to be your mother, but you wouldn't let me."

"Then why…?"

"You were a contrary child, Peter. You hated mothers as a rule, but you kept choosing incompetent little girls for your mothers. Girls who didn't want to be your mothers, but to be-something else."

"Wendy, Tiger Lily, and Tinker Bell didn't want to be mothers. The mermaids didn't want that role either. That leaves-" Sherlock looked into Molly's eyes, blue as the forget-me-not. She pulled out two pins from her hair, and perfect cork-screw curls framed her face, shining like brown candles.

Sherlock's eyes widened, "No! It can't be!" he croaked.

"Yes, it's me Peter, Jasmine Hopkins, or as you called me-"

"Captain Jas Hook?" John asked astonished, "But, Captain Hook was a bloke! Captain _James_ Hook. I distinctly remember all the "he" pronouns."

"Did the descriptions have a beard and moustache?" Molly prodded.

John reviewed the description he remembered from the book, then he shook his head, "Nope, not that I remember. Even the illustrations didn't have any facial hair."

Molly shrugged, "Same gender role issue of the Edwardians. And this time, Mr. Barrie was not at fault. He did intend to use the same actress who played Mrs. Darling as Captain Hook, but he was persuaded to use _Mister_ Darling instead."

"Your hand!" Sherlock pointed to Molly's right hand, "Wasn't that cut off?"

"Of course not!" Molly chided him good humoredly, "It was all make believe. But you always thought the make believe was true."

"Then what did the crocodile eat?" John asked.

"My glove. The thing kept following the ship around for more _hand_-outs!" She finished with a shudder.

"So, if the crocodile didn't want to eat you, why did you keep running away from it?" Sherlock asked puzzled.

"Because I hate reptiles!" Molly said disgusted, "I can't stand any form or size of them, and a giant one kept following me around. What would you have done?"

"Run away, I guess." John conceded. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"If your hand wasn't cut off, then why did you use a hook instead?" Sherlock asked her.

"Because it was a game you played with me." Molly told him sorrowfully, "I wasn't about to miss the only opportunity I had for spending time with you, even if it was as your arch enemy."

"So…" Sherlock began, "I don't suppose you want to be my mother anymore, do you?"

"No, I do not, Sherlock!" Molly said smiling. "We're almost the same age now."

"Then what is it you want to be to me, Molly?"

"Something else!" She said with a wicked grin, "I'll go get your riding crop."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Should I make the crocodile appear as one of the Sherlock characters as well? ;)<strong>


	3. Proud and Insolent youth, have at thee!

**What if the characters from Peter Pan cross over from Never Land into the world of Sherlock? They undergo physical changes, none of them have the exact appearance of the time they were in Never Land. Peter has grown up, and every one else has underwent drastic physical changes. No one has the same height or hair color or even ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how some of those conversations might go. **

**This is a series of unrelated one-shots, and each Sherlock character is going to be a different Peter Pan character in the different chapter, though they might reprise their roles at times.**

**A very big thank you to JAL for being my Beta. **

**Warning: This is a rendition of the Roof Scene in TRF, so beware of the angst and Moriarty's last act. Also, mentions of psychological damage and trauma for children. All in all, a lot of angst. It's the Roof Scene after all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sherlock, nor those of Peter Pan. But this mixture here is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>'Proud and insolent youth, have at thee!"<strong>

Moriarty and Sherlock circled each other on the roof of St. Bart's, glaring at each other.

"Pan."

"Hook."

"You just _had_ to take my name, didn't you, Pan?" Sherlock said balefully, "Wasn't tarnishing my reputation in the last realm enough for you? You just had to go and destroy it in this one as well?"

Moriarty smirked, "Oh, Hook! You're still as uptight and dramatic as you ever were. So, what if your name went into literary history as the most famous villain? You've become famous!"

"I went and rescued all those children you kidnapped, and _I_ ended up being the villain. What did you do? Brain-wash the little girl to think you were rescuing her from the sea?" Sherlock spat.

Moriarty barked a laugh, "Ordinary people are so amusing! I just had to give her a few smiles, take her for a flight, and tell her she's so special. She was potty in my hands!"

"Just like Kitty Reilly was? How did she react to the night time flying bit?"

Peter snorted, "Oh, Hook, Hook, Hook, I see you haven't adjusted your knowledge from the Never Land to this realm yet. There are other ways to make a useful woman be on your side. Kitty is hardly a child. Neither am I."

"Not in body, but you're still as heartless as you were there. You never understood the consequences of your actions, or the effect they had on the children's parents. My crew and I were the ones who had to clean up after your mess." Sherlock said sternly, "But thanks to you, all our efforts were wasted. If you had let us return the children through the portal in the sea, their memories would have been dulled to the point where they would have though the whole experience was a dream."

"Meh, what would be the fun in that?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"The _point_, Peter," Hook snapped, "Is that those children were traumatized for life because of their inability to adjust back to their previous lives. They lived in a half hallucinating state for a year, if the book is accurate, and not even one of them was able to integrate into society as a functioning adult."

"No, the last chapter-"

"Was fabricated. If the author had said that the children ended up committing suicide, or ending up in an asylum, no one would have bought the book!" The Captain ended angrily.

Peter snorted, "I would have!"

Hook grimaced at him, "How charming!" He said sarcastically, "I bet you'd enjoy reading the psych report of the children you kidnapped and traumatized in the factory as well."

"Oh definitely, especially the fact that everyone thinks it was _you_ who did it. Captain James Hook ends up being the villain again."

"There are forensics and police reports in this realm. I'll clear my name."

"In this realm, Hook, in this realm. What about the next one? I'll find a prominent author and sell them the tale the way _I_ want to." Peter taunted, "And there is nothing you can do about it. You'll keep chasing me, and you'll never be able to catch me."

"I have you now, Pan. You can't fly away here; we're in the same age range, how about an honorable duel for once?"

Peter snorted, "When have I ever fought _honorably_?" Then he turned serious, "No, you'll have to complete this story the way I want it or my minions are going to cause a lot of suffering."

"Oh, you have trained your Lost Boys to do your bidding here?" Hook said mockingly.

Peter raised his arms in exasperation, "No, of course not! I got rid of them all before I came here. I'm not boring like you, taking your precious crew with you wherever you go."

Hook inhaled sharply, Pan knew.

"Of course I _know_!" Pan said with annoying emphasis on the last word. He still acted childishly. "Now either you jump off of this building, or I'll order the snipers to shoot, starting with your precious Mr. Smee. I bet that would be a great show." He finished maliciously.

Hook looked at him sternly, "I can wring the code that stops the snipers out of you right now, then I'll arrest you and put you away to think about your actions in a _corner_." He said menacingly.

Pan smirked, "Good luck with that!" He took out his gun, "I'm going on my next big adventure!" He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Hook looked at him in disbelief. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. After he composed himself he went over the lifeless body of James Moriarty, Peter Pan in their previous realm, heaven knows what in the next, and looked down at his dementedly smiling face. "I'm not a pirate anymore." He said sternly, "And I am not going to play your games any longer. Have fun, I will not be joining you there. I have a crew to protect, and your mess to clean up. See if I give a toss about what stories you're going to spin about me there."

A cab pulled over and a blond man got out. The man frantically ran towards Saint Bart's Hospital. Hook sent the text to his network, "Project Lazarus is go." He looked down at the frantic blond man approaching the building. Now, how should he break this all to Smee without him ending up hurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Based on this quote: "All heroes, except one, need a villain—and that one exception is Peter Pan." (Lester D. Friedman)<strong>

**Also, a bit inspired by the summery of "A Study in Emerald" By Neil Gaiman. I wont say more about it in order not to spoil it.**


	4. What are you quacking about?

**What if the characters from Peter Pan cross over from Never Land into the world of Sherlock? They undergo physical changes, none of them have the exact appearance of the time they were in Never Land. Peter has grown up, and every one else has underwent drastic physical changes. No one has the same height or hair color or even ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how some of those conversations might go. **

**This is a series of unrelated one-shots, and each Sherlock character is going to be a different Peter Pan character in the different chapter, though they might reprise their roles at times.**

**With great thanks to JAL for being my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sherlock, nor those of Peter Pan. But this mixture here is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you quacking about?"<strong>

John Watson was walking briskly down the street away from Tesco. He was breathing deeply and flexing his hands in an attempt to control his anger. Sherlock Holmes was walking besides him and trying very hard not to laugh.

After a few minutes John had calmed down and Sherlock had managed to get his urge to laugh under control. Sherlock cleared his throat, "So…"

John sighed in exasperation.

Sherlock continued, "Another row with the chip and pin machine. I thought you had reached a truce with them by now." He said while the corner of his lips twitched.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong apparently." John groused.

"It's funny how you manage to end up in fights with beings that don't understand you." Sherlock continued, his amusement leaking in his tone.

John raised an eyebrow at that. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Sherlock barreled on, "Chip and pin machines, cash points, your laptop, birds-"

"Hey, I was about to die and that bird kept screeching at me. I was under a lot of pressure!" Then he frowned, "That didn't happen when you were in Neverland, it was with someone else. Um…"

"Wendy," Sherlock supplied, "That incident was mentioned in the book Mr. Barrie wrote."

"Oh, right!"

"The stars?"

"I never yelled at any stars." John said with his brows furrowed.

"No, you just got frustrated after they didn't laugh at your jokes." Sherlock drawled.

John sighed, "Why do I put up with you?"

"I don't know. You were the one who took me and my brother to Neverland in the first place." Sherlock pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why I made that choice." John said thoughtfully.

"Don't bother; you probably forgot that along with everything else." Sherlock said with a huff, "Mr. Barrie got _that_ trait down to a tee!"

"At least I got over it, but it seems you picked it up!" John retorted easily.

"I don't simply forget events, I delete them." Sherlock answered haughtily, turning his nose up in the air.

John looked at his friend's antics, then his eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I remember now!"

Sherlock turned his head towards his friend quickly, "Really? What was it?"

John pinched his nose in an attempt to stop himself from exploding into laughter. He shook his head.

"Oh, come off it, John!" Sherlock whined, "My whole family wants to know the reasoning behind that little stunt. It was practically unheard of that Peter Pan took two boys to his home for spring cleaning!"

"Yes, exactly, I never took boys away. Not after those Darling boys."

"Then why-" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him, "No, you wouldn't."

John smiled at him sheepishly, "I was practically a six year old. You can't blame me for making that mistake!"

"You were seven!" Sherlock grumbled, "That explains why you hung around with me more. Mycroft only came because he was an over protective nuisance even then-"

"Yeah, it's all coming back now. He didn't let your hand go before he got distracted by the pirates!"

"Dreadful business that." Sherlock conceded, "I still can't believe that you took me because you thought I was a girl!" he whined.

"You had a round face, almond shaped eyes, and a head full of dark curls that covered your ears." John explained, "You were smart. You were wearing non gender specific pyjamas and there was no way I was able to predict your voice would later turn out to be such a baritone!"

"The only kid who liked me during my whole childhood," Sherlock said raising his arms, "did so because he confused me for a girl!"

"I figured it out eventually!" John exclaimed.

"Then you returned us." Sherlock deadpanned.

"Spring cleaning was over by then."

"I am insulted." Sherlock said with a solemn expression.

"I like you now, and I know you're not a girl." John cajoled.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. John's eyes widened in alarm, "Not like that! You know what I mean." He pleaded, "You're my friend. I like you because you're my _friend_!"

"No one has ever mistaken my _gender_."

"I know about Tatiana!" John pointed out with a cheeky grin, "Your fairy highness!"

"Shut up." Sherlock muttered.

"No one can make that mistake now." John tried to appease him

Sherlock pouted and looked ahead.

"At least you never were my mother!" John coaxed.

Sherlock relaxed at that, "No, Mycroft filled that role excellently!"

John snorted "And that experience made me want to grow up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Benedict has played the role of the fairy queen Tatiana when he was a teenager, so there!<strong>


	5. A princess in her own right

**What if the characters from Peter Pan cross over from Never Land into the world of Sherlock? They undergo physical changes, none of them have the exact appearance of the time they were in Never Land. Peter has grown up, and every one else has underwent drastic physical changes. No one has the same height or hair color or even ethnicity they used to have. Some characters manage to find and recognize each other. This is how some of those conversations might go. **

**This is a series of unrelated one-shots, and each Sherlock character is going to be a different Peter Pan character in the different chapter, though they might reprise their roles at times.**

**With a big thank you to my Beta JAL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sherlock, nor those of Peter Pan. But this mixture here is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Princess in Her Own Right:<strong>

It was dark, they had put a sac on the hostage's head, so they couldn't see their surroundings. A man was circling the chair, the sound of his footsteps on the concrete floor echoing in the empty room.

"Well, well, well," the high pitched voice of the captor rang in the room, "We meet again, Princess."

The hostage's hands fisted in anger.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that." The Irish man said, "You knew I would have eventually found you. After all," He moved towards the chair and reached for the sack covering the captive's head, "I was always-WHAT?!"

The sack had been removed to reveal the angry-no- _livid_ face of John Watson.

"This is wrong." Jim Moriarty said speculatively, looking into John's glaring eyes. If looks could kill-but let's not get into clichés, shall we?

Moriarty reached forwards and removed John's gag. John spat on the ground and growled, "Who are you calling a _princess_?"

"Why on earth did Seb get _you_?" Moriarty said confused, as if John hadn't said anything, "I distinctly told him to get me Harriet Watson, you're not even _female_!"

John frowned disapprovingly, "Why did you want to kidnap Harriet?"

"Because," Jim said in mock patience, "She's Tiger Lily. I figured it out, she's the Picanniny Princess, if I kidnapped her- but why should I explain this to you? The real question is, why are _you_ here instead of her?"

"You're after my sister?" John asked incredulously.

"Harriet Watson is your sister?" Jim asked him astonished.

"It's Harry, and yes, she's my twin sister." John answered him.

"Harry?" Jim exclaimed, "TWIN? Oh, well, maybe I don't have to kill anyone over this." He muttered.

Just then, the doors of the warehouse burst open and Sherlock Holmes stormed in.

Moriarty rolled his eyes while John nearly jumped out of his seat and looked towards the door.

"James!" Sherlock bellowed, "You have got to stop kidnapping royalty, this is getting tedious!"

"Hey, it's Captain Hook to you, if you're going to use that tone with me, Pan!" Moriarty snapped. "And he's the wrong hostage anyway, you can have him." He said as he walked away, "This time"

Sherlock made short work of John's binds. John shot up out of the chair and called after Hook, "What do you want with Harry?"

Hook stopped and turned around to face John, "Well…" he drawled, "I was going to pressure her to marry me in order to gain influence over the tribe, but after finding out that she's _Harry_ Watson, I don't think that'll work, since she's already married to another woman."

"That's gross! She's-"

James rolled his eyes "Different time and space dimensions, different ages, she's the same age as me if not older!" He drawled, and then added in a softer tone, "She's useless any way." He shook his head and left.

John turned towards his friend, "Thanks for coming so quickly, Peter."

They turned and started walking towards the door.

"Don't mention it Hard-to-Hit." He replied, then frowned, "You might want to change your name. You're getting hit quite a lot lately."

"Hmm" Hard-to-Hit hummed, "How about Shoot-no-Miss?"

Peter snorted, "Humble much?"

"You have something better?" Shoot-no-Miss asked.

"See-no-observe." Peter replied smoothly.

"That's mean, and according to you, almost everyone is like that." See-no—Um…For-now-John protested. "If it was something I'm constantly called is Did-you-Bring-your-Gun."

"That would get you arrested in thirty seconds flat!" Peter Holmes retorted.

"Okay, what do you propose?"

"I propose," Sherlock Pan began, "That we never let Hook find out that the laws of Britain have changed or he'd kidnap you on purpose."

For-now-John's eye's widened in horror, "Oh no, what do I do?"

"Get married as soon as possible." Sherlock suggested.

"Who'd marry me on such short notice?"

*Ping*

Sherlock looked at the text message on his phone and frowned. Then he began to read his reply under his breath, "Piss…off…Mycroft!"

"What did he say?"

"He says he has the paper work ready for us to get married. And to call you He-who-follows" Sherlock grumbled, "He has his heart set on marring us off together."

"I swear, he and Mrs. Hudson have made a club." For-now-John huffed. "Funny no one thought of an easier solution. And I don't like that name either."

"He-who-Heals?" Pan suggested.

The name was pondered by the temporarily nameless character, "Heels… Heals…I like the pun in it. Okay, He-who-Heels it is!"

"Good to know. Now, what is your solution to our problem?"

"Um, killing off Captain Hook?" He-who-Heals said with a touch of sarcasm, "It was how we dealt with him before."

Peter pondered that, "Yes…finding a giant crocodile is much easier than getting married."

He-Who-Heels snorted, "We want to make sure he's gone. We'll find a whale!"

"The whale is from another story, and he'll sail out of it." Sherlock pointed out.

"Well, the crocodile obviously didn't work, how about a giant octopus?" John suggested.

"Can you control it? All of these giant animals are liable to backfire." Peter pointed out.

He-who-Heals took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "This is getting us nowhere, I'll have to use my last resort."

"Which is?"

"I'm sending Tiger Lily to marry Hook, he'll swear off coming anywhere near us before the week is out!"

* * *

><p><strong>With great thanks to elbafo for name suggestions for John's Native American persona!<strong>

**The names were based on names used in the other incarnations of the story and the novel itself.**

**Have you seen the trailers for that new movie _Pan_? I both dread and anticipate it...**


End file.
